


Hope

by danaste



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Allspark Sam Witwicky, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danaste/pseuds/danaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The first time it happened, Barricade certainly hadn’t planned it, but the feel of the smaller bot pinned beneath him, flinging insults had hit him hard.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/gifts).



The first time it happened, Barricade certainly hadn’t planned it, but the feel of the smaller bot pinned beneath him, flinging insults had hit him hard. He could barely remember the last time that he’d touched someone or been touched by someone whose main purpose wasn’t to create pain. Some of his fellow Decepticons took it out on each other, but he’d never been interested in that type of pastime. 

Barricade remembered a time before war, a time at the academy sharing a bunk with a smart-mouth, hotshot who never knew when to back down, didn’t know how to lose. They were times best forgotten, but not matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t. 

“ _Jazz_ ,” Barricade said, not the Earth word that he was known by, but his Cybertronian name.

Jazz’s visor retracted in surprises and he fingers curled into sensitive nooks causing Barricade to hiss. “You’re crazy,” Jazz said.

“Quite possibly,” Barricade replied, his plates loosening in preparation for what was to come. 

It was a homecoming of sorts and over too soon. They both had their loyalties to attend to.

 

The second time it happened Jazz had been corned, injured, alone, but despite the odds he’d managed to take out three of the five Decepticons sent after him. Barricade was impressed and thought nothing of tearing off Runamuck’s head, leaving them alone amid the carnage. 

“You’re crazy,” Jazz said, a repeat of their last encounter.

“Maybe we both are,” Barricade said, closing the distance between them.

 

The third time it happened it was Jazz who sought him out, Jazz who found him on an unnamed, uninhabited world searching for a way to save their race from the hopeless future that stretched endlessly before them.

“Come back with me,” Jazz begged afterwards. 

Barricade scoffed, “You’re a fool to think the Autobots would ever accept me after what I’ve done, after how many I’ve killed. You’re a fool to think feeling matter in the scope of this war.”

“And you’re a fool to think they don’t! We are nothing without them. It’s all we have left. We are what we make ourselves.” 

“I made my choices long ago. It is too late to change that.” 

Jazz’s reply was lost to the sound of Barricade’s thrusters as he hurled himself into the vacuum of space towards the next hopeless world.

 

The fourth time it happened they were on Earth, a strange ball of dirt inhabited by a sentiment species called humans. The AllSpark was here; Barricade could feel it in his spark. 

Jazz seemed as shocked as Barricade was when they literally ran into each other, the impact causing them both to transform.

There was something different about Jazz, something that reminded Barricade of a time so very long ago. 

“It’s not too late. You could still join—”

Barricade silenced him with a well-placed touch, Jazz’s words suddenly trailing off into a series of sounds that made Barricade want more.

Somehow Jazz had made him question himself, his beliefs, his purpose. He desperately wanted what Jazz was offering, but it was a fool’s errand.

 

There would be no fifth time Barricade realized as he watched Megatron rip Jazz in half, watched Jazz’s spark fade right before his eyes. Barricade fled from the scene because what else could he do? Any hope that he’d had upon landing on this mud ball of a planet had been eradicated not just by the destruction of the AllSpark, but even more so by Jazz’s death.

Despite the times they’d been together, Barricade had never allowed himself to dwell on them. He’d lived in those moments, and then moved on because there’d been no other choice. What a fool he’d been. 

The roads blurred together as Barricade sped along with no destination in mind. He wasn’t sure how far he traveled, how many days passed. Yet somehow he found himself in the not so secret Autobot base. It didn’t take long passed before he found himself surrounded by the remaining Autobots, weapon’s drawn as they shouted at him.

“Enough!” Optimus Prime’s voice cut through the frenzy and Bumblebee and Ironhide stepped aside. “State your purpose, Barricade.” 

Barricade remained silent because what could he say? He had no purpose, not anymore. What was there left for him, but a hopeless eternity stretching out before him? He was so tired of fighting, of death. War had long since stopped being a thing of splendor. “I surrender,” Barricade finally said.

Bumblebee’s speakers screeched, “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

Ironhide’s gun rose as he said, “It’s a trap Optimus. We should just kill him now.”

Transforming, Barricade went to his knees, head bowed. Yes, kill him, end it. 

“Stand down,” Optimus said, and when Ironhide did not comply, Optimus shoved his arm down before turning back to Barricade. “We will not give you the death you see.”

Shocked murmurs surrounded him, but Barricade did not look up. He truly hated how perceptive Optimus Prime was, wished that he’d let Ironhide take the shot. Barricade’s armor was in such disrepair that it wouldn’t have taken more than one. “If you were less merciful, the Autobots would have long ago won this war.”

“If I was less merciful, there would be no more Cryptonians.”

“Your hope has blinded you,” Barricade scoffed.

“Without hope, what else do we have?” 

Barricade had no answer to that because there was none. 

“Do you think Jazz would have wanted this for you?”

Again murmurs arose as Barricade’s head snapped up in shock.

“Jazz is my second in command. He would not keep such a thing from me. Even if I did not approve, I would not have stood in the way of that which brought him happiness when there is far too little of that for our people.”

“You are a fool,” Barricade growled. “If you’d stepped in, maybe Jazz would still be alive today. Maybe—” Barricade broke off at the strange sensation that nudged at the edge of his senses, almost as though the AllSpark—NO!

Barricade scrambled back and away from the human that was walking towards them. Sam Witwicky, the human that had led them here, yet he was changed, his eyes glowing and his skin smooth and shiny like chrome. “NO!” Barricade shouted aloud in denial this time. It could not be. It was not possible. Surely his senses were deceiving him. 

“We do not understand it ourselves, but there is no denying it. Come there is something you must see.” 

Barricade hesitantly followed, wondering at the bot’s blind trust to turn his back on the enemy. 

Entering the hanger, the last thing Barricade expected to see was Jazz’s body spread out before him. But no, not just his body. Barricade crashed to his knees at Jazz’s side, his hands reaching out towards the warm glow of Jazz’s spark. It was impossible. Barricade had seen him die. 

Head snapping to the side, Barricade sought out the small form of Sam who just smiled at him as their eyes met. Jazz’s hand suddenly caught his own, and Barricade’s attention was drawn back down to the miracle that lay before him and he felt his plates spread in a smile which Jazz returned. 

Maybe there was still hope. 

 

The fifth, sixth, and seventh times happened in the hanger, much to the annoyance of the other Autobots.


End file.
